Problem: In the triangle shown, $n$ is a positive integer, and $\angle A > \angle B > \angle C$.  How many possible values of $n$ are there? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,0)--(.4,.5)--cycle);
label("$A$",(.4,.5),N); label("$B$",(1,0),SE); label("$C$",(0,0),SW);
label("$2n + 12$",(.5,0),S); label("$3n - 3$",(.7,.25),NE); label("$2n + 7$",(.2,.25),NW);
[/asy]
The sides of the triangle must satisfy the triangle inequality, so $AB + AC > BC$, $AB + BC > AC$, and $AC + BC > AB$.  Substituting the side lengths, these inequalities turn into \begin{align*}
(3n - 3) + (2n + 7) &> 2n + 12, \\
(3n - 3) + (2n + 12) &> 2n + 7, \\
(2n + 7) + (2n + 12) &> 3n - 3,
\end{align*} which give us $n > 8/3$, $n > -2/3$, and $n > -22$, respectively.

However, we also want $\angle A > \angle B > \angle C$, which means that $BC > AC$ and $AC > AB$.  These inequalities turn into $2n + 12 > 2n + 7$ (which is always satisfied), and $2n + 7 > 3n - 3$, which gives us $n < 10$.

Hence, $n$ must satisfy $n > 8/3$ and $n < 10$, which means \[3 \le n \le 9.\] The number of positive integers in this interval is $9 - 3 + 1 = \boxed{7}$.